Hearts United
by Marshe
Summary: RikkuxGippal and some sidedishes. This is purely romantic fic, no yaoi etc, sorry guys. Respect the rating! Please review since this is my first EVER fic
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes**

* * *

****

Legal disclaimer: I must confess the fact that I really don't own any of the characters OR places appearingin this story (with a few expections). They are property of SquareEnix. Then again I own this fan fiction, so if any of you want to copy it for other uses than just entertaining yourselves or want to use it ask for my permission. I'm quite sure that I'll give it to you if you just ask nicely. I'm such a generous soul. This goes for the whole story.

Now, first of all and I want you to really understand this: this is a R-rated fan fic! All under aged: Leave! **NOW!** I don't want a guilty conscience.

With that out of the way we can focus on the less important stuff: There will be no hardcore action, no yaoi, no yuri, just "the same old man-woman romance" which is actually quite rare when it comes to R-rated fan fics. I'm here to patch things up. Now if you are still ready for the ride, I'll say just a few things before I let you to it.

I must warn you: if you haven't played the game to the end and seen the "perfect ending", there will be spoilers ahead.

This is my first EVER fan fiction and I decided to go all the way to the R. Don't know yet when there will be some action, but I assure you. There will be And because this is R I'm going to use occasionally some bad language, drinking and I guess the sex was all ready obvious. There might be some violence, but nothing disgustingly disgusting. I'll minimize the usage of blood in this fic. I'll try to write this in Rikku's point of view, but it may change. I'll inform you if it does.

Pre-apologies: Forgive my occasional bluntness 'cause this really is my first time doing this. There also can be some grammar mistakes, because I'm not a native speaker. Please excuse me those too ;

I'll add some notes or explanation if necessary in the end of the chapters. Reviews are more than welcome, because I really would like to hear what you all think of my little scribbling.

Well… enough with my babbling and let's get this show on the road.


	2. Chapter 1: Cupid gone Haywire

**Chapter 1: Cupid gone haywire**

* * *

It's been a few months since we showed that bastard Vegnagun who's the boss.

Everybody seems to enjoy their lives to the fullest. Yuna got her fairytale ending and she couldn't be happier. I really am amazed how much she loves Tidus and even more how much he loves her back. I mean… The magnitude of their love is something beyond my understanding. Tidus seems to have forgotten that he was actually dead for while there. Or that he never really was alive or real in the first place. Deaths means nothing to him compared to his love for Yuna. A love that conquers the barriers of another reality and death… Oh… How romantic. I wish I could someday feel as strongly towards someone as those two feel right now. Oh no… I'm starting to sound LeBlanc.

And… giggle Talking about LeBlanc and others, Cupid's been a busy little toddler these past few months. Paine and Baralai are going out nowadays. Ok, they haven't even held hands yet, but just the fact that Paine actually agreed to go on a date with Baralai was a giant leap when measured in Paine-scale. And now that I got to those hard-to-woo-types, Nooj is actually smiling a lot these days. I'm damn sure that LeBlanc bribed Cupid off… I mean, with her pushy attitude I would've gladly let Vegnagun finish me off if I were Nooj. But then again I'm not and maybe that over aggressive flirting thing works for some guys.

Wakka and Lulu and their beautiful baby boy are all living happily in Besaid village. Wakka's finally getting used to his fatherhood and one of his favorite things is changing Videna's diapers. He even agreed to coach the Aurochs, so he's quite busy these days. Even Kimahri's been hit by those Cupid's arrows and marries his longtime girlfriend Tamila. We're excepting news of their family's growing number too. Not to but too much pressure on Kimahri of course.

I could go on and on with the list of the new-found and not-so-new-found lovers, but the final conclusion is the same no matter what. I'm not on that list.

Being surrounded by all these happy couples just makes it more noticeable and clearer to see. I'm alone. I'm missing something. Of course I got friends and family who will always support me and put up with me but that's not enough. I feel so selfish saying that, but there's nothing I can do about my feelings. But there's no way I would end up living all alone for the rest of my life, is there?

At least I hope so…

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go. Every little love story must begin with the heroine suffering from heartaches or one serious case of loneliness. I wanted to make Rikku seem a bit more mature than she is described in FFX or FFX-2. It's only logical, that she really thinks something. 


	3. Chapter 2: Party Party

**Chapter 2: Party Party**

* * *

_Rikku! Wake up! Celsius just landed!_

_Urgh… alright, alright! You didn't have to yell it straight to my ear Yunie_

_Sorry Rikku. You just seemed like you weren't going to wake up otherwise_, Yuna said with a warm smile on her face.

I've lived in Besaid's beach for most of this time. Wakka and Tidus fixed up one of the huts near the dock for me so I could live there full-time. I of course did the decorating. If I'd let Yunie do it for me there wouldn't been anything but pale pink and blue ribbon and wallpaper and Farplane knows how Paine would've decorated it. Yunie lives with Tidus in the village and Paine decided to get a flat in Luca. Eventhou she lives quite far away she visits us almost everyday thanks to the improved ferry service.

Ahhh… There couldn't be a better way to start a day than a small walk through the beach. I made my way to the village gazing up to the sky. The morning sun warmed my cheeks nicely and a slight breeze played with may strands and tousled them so one my braids tickled my nose. This would be a great day.

Everybody were already buzzling together about something that seemed to be important.

_Yo! Sleepyhead!_ Wakka grinned broadly with his arms on his waist, _we were all waiting for you!_

_What! We were waiting for her! And here I thought that someone important was missing!_ Brother shouted with his Al Bhed-accent English. Clearly that sentence had taken everything he got to compose it.

_Oh SHUT UP, you meanie! If you haven't noticed I'm way more important than you! Or have you helped to battle Sin OR Vegnagun besides flying airship. Even a 10 year old could do that!_

Hah! I just looooove a good siblingly fight for breakfast. And he's dump enough to take the bait.

_Why you…_ Brother began gritting his teeth and waving his balled fists in the air

_Stop it, Brother! Don't bully Rikku! Remember she's much smaller than you,_ Yuna interrupted with a motherly tone in her voice.

Aww bummer… I missed my chance to kick Brother's pathetic ass. Again.

_Sorry Yuna. I didn't mean… I mean…._

But for exchange I got to see his even more pathetic puppy dog look. I just loooove winning, one way or another.

_Ok, now that we are all settled down… hopefully,_ Yuna glanced at everybody, _let's get on with the reason why we're here_.

She waved slightly a commsphere in her hand before placing it on a table in front of her. I wonder how Yuna can be so matter-of-factly sometimes when she's really such kind-hearted person that she rarely gives out orders to others.

_Brother and Buddy just arrived from Bevelle where Nooj gave them this sphere. It's about something important. I don't know what but I'm sure Nooj will explain it to us when we connect the sphere. Ok? Everybody can see the sphere? I'll switch it on._

After a while gazing on a painting hanged on what seemed to be Baralai's office's wall, Nooj showed up on the sphere.

_Hello everybody. Thank you for your time Yuna and others._

_No prob_, I chirped merrily from where I was standing

Nooj gave a small smile and continued:

_We have been negotiating with all the different movements and groups of Spira these past weeks and finally there has been a major breakthrough in the attempt to unit Spira. We have started to form a new type of party which will have power to rule over single rulers decisions. All of the groups have agreed to join. This really is a beginning of a new era in history of Spira_

_That's great Nooj! You've done an amazing job!_ Yuna's voice was evidently filled with joy

_Ahem… Well, thank you, but I couldn't have done it if it weren't for your help. I would be very honoured if you took the time to come to our celebration party. We would be more than interested in your opinions on uniting Spira and hopefully you'll join us on our journey to better tomorrow… Oh… I'm sorry… I have a meeting to attend to. I beg my leave_, Nooj bowed his head and waved before turning off the commsphere

_He really is taking this seriously. Relax a little I'd say_, Tidus muttered but that went right through my ears

_WOHOOO! A celebration party! Well I'm always up for some dancing, right Yunie,_ I said smirking while doing a pirouette around my heels

_But no politics for me, thank you very much!_

I knew this was going to be a great day!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this one. Boring to the core. I almost fell into sleep writing this, but there must be something from where everything starts and gains momentum. 


	4. Chapter 3: Blood on the Dancefloor

**Chapter 3: Blood on the Dancefloor**

****

* * *

****

Well naturally, being Spira's uniting force and all, Yunie took the part about joining this new party under a serious consideration. I guess she'll never grow out of that. Me on other hand gave the question "What to wear tonight?" all of my thoughts. I guess I won't grow out of that either. Being happy-go-lucky I mean. I think it as a good thing. There have been too much of serious and sad faces in the past that the future should've run out of all the bad things in life.

I decided to go with a yellow satin halterneck, denim miniskirt and a pair of flip-flops. I live on a beach after all. For a first time in ages I decided to wear my hair down. The headband didn't mix too well with my outfit. I left a few braids thou.

_-Oh my, Rikku. You look beautiful. And the hair… it's perfect_, Yuna smiled from the door. She too was nothing short of stunning. A turquoise summerdress with thin strap on her shoulders and the ultimate accessory: Tidus, who just couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend. I smiled inwardly for their happiness and jumped to give Yuna a hug.

_-Are we going soon? I don't don'twanna miss a minute of it!_

_-Calm down Rikku,_ Tidus grinned behind Yuna ,_we'll leave in 10 minutes or as soon as that brother of yours finds the key for Celsius' bridge_

_-WHAT?_ My eyes doubled in size

_-Nah. Just kidding_, Tidus grinned so broad I would've thought it was hurting him.

_-Oh you BIG BIG MEANIE! Come here! I'll tickle you 'till you pass out!_ I chased Tidus around the beach, all three of us laughing.

It's good to have such wonderful friends.

* * *

We arrived in Luca just in time for the party. The party was held in the former Blitzball café. The place hosted nowadays the most glamorous parties held in the all of Spira. It was some sort of a restaurant meets nightclub kind of a place. The size had tripled due to the terrace on newly opened upstairs with live music. The dancefloor dominated the space in the downstairs and comfy couches were placed all around the sides. There were two bars, one in the terrace and one near the dancefloor.

Immediately after we got in (as VIPs of course) Yuna and Tidus vanished to a cozy little corner to share thoughts and kisses and I don't even wanna now what else grin I in the other hand marched to the nearest bartender and ordered my usual: vodka mixed with grapejuice and a little twist of lemon. Just as perky as me myself. After a quick look-around in the club I had spotted quite a few of acquaintances. One of the pros being one of Spira's doubletime savior is that you never have to be alone in parties like this one. Paine and Baralai showed up shortly after us, still a little tense when I teased them about their relationship's welfare. I said it as a joke, but I guess they just didn't get it. Such party-poopers, both of them. Getting bored watching their never-ending struggle of showing feelings between Paine and her "beau" I made my excuses and took aim at the dancefloor which was now crowded. Sipping up my drink with a few gulps I dived into the swaying army of dancers.

The music filled my head and as if on it's own my body started to move to the rhythm. Swaying my hips and waving my arms to the music I felt the vodka gradually kicking in. Now this was good clubbing. Just a small tingling sensation of alcohol in your blood, good music, people dancing and not forgetting the hand groping my butt… My butt? I turned around only too find a sleezy, sweaty man, who was at least 20 years older than me. Disgusted I slapped his hand away with an angry shriek and gave him my evil-eye.

_Oh now my dear, don't get so upset. I was just saying hello,_ the man said with a revolting smirk.

_-Well I don't want to get to now you, so move along pal!_ I said getting really pissed off now. Who does he think he is?

_-Calm down dear. Let's just dance. Don't want to waste such a good song now do we?_ he said drawing nearer and suddenly wrapping his other arm around my waist while the other was gripping my wrist. Damn… He's much stronger than me and my other hand was stuck under his arm holding my waist (now moving again to my butt). With now a really angry yell I started kicking his knees and shins. If only I could get my hands free I would smack the living daylight outta him. His smirk constantly widening I felt a tear of frustration falling down my cheek.

_-Get you filthy hand off her! NOW!_ Someone shouted behind me.

_-Ah! What are you? Prince Charming? You'll have to make me, otherwise mind your own business_, the man said with a nasty laugh.

_-Ok_, said the voice behind me,_ you're on!_

With a slightly astonished look on his face the man loosened his grip on my arms and waist.

_-You asked for it, pretty boy!_ he yelled making his leap for attack. I could hear sound of bunching and angry yelps, but my vision was blurred by tears now streaming down my face. After a couple of seconds it was all over. I fell on my knees crying half because of the shock and half because of anger. I felt hands gripping firmly my shoulders and before I could think any further I threw my fist at the person touching me. There was a surprised yelp and a _"FUCK!"._ I tried my best to wipe my eyes dry to see what had happened only to find "my savior" on his back before me with sleezball knocked out cold beside him.

_-GIPPAL!_ I mastered to say through my confusion

_-Nice to see you too,_ Gippal answered his lips curling upwards, _you got one hell of a bunch Cid's girl, I give you that_

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go. The first encounter of our couple of interest. Sorry for the use of alcohol (Rikku is here couple of weeks over 18 which is the age limit for booze in my country) and I must give apologies for that disgusting guy too. I just wanted to make Gippal to save the day. 


End file.
